mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aztecs Mob
The Aztecs was formed in 2007 by a fifteen splinter group of the Whiskers. The group first had fifteen members but after a few months after some of the members left, the group was down in numbers. Aztecs struggled to hold on to their territory due to their smal numbers. After a few weeks a lone male from the Young Ones named Homestar Runner joined Aztecs and took dominant male of the group giving Monkulus a breeding parter but it was short lived. A group of Whiskers males led by ex-long-term dominant male Zaphod and his sons enteredthe Aztecs kicking out Homestar Runner. Zaphod took male dominance in the group along side his niece Monkulustill he died of old age in 2011. Male dominance was taken by Monkulus' son Moliere till he left the group roving. Monkulus was predated by a jackle, her daughter Kathleen established dominance breifly till she was predated by a bird of prey, her younger sister Zelda became her successor. After a group of Sequoia were were displaced by returning Aztce rovers, the Aztecs experienced a group split in late 2012 that gave rise to the Mayans. The remaining memebers were joined by Van Helsing rovers led by Cecil. Dominant Pair When the Aztecs group was formed, the group was being led by Monkulus who took dominance after her failed attempt in taking dominance in the Whiskers group from her sister Rocket Dog. After a short while, male dominance came when a Young Ones rover, Homestar Runner, joined the group and was seen as dominant male of the group. A group called the Incas joined the Aztecs made up of males from the Whiskers led by long-term dominant Zaphod. Zaphod and his group ousted the Young Ones rover out of the group and Zaphod settled as dominant male along side his niece Monkulus. Zaphod remained in the group till early 2010 when he left to form the Underdogs. Moliere took dominance after him. After Monkulus died her daughter Kathleen became the new dominant female, however she was soon predated a few months later leaving her younger sister Zelda as the new dominant female. A group of Sequoia males had joined the Aztecs, Candy Flip taking dominance, but were soon kicked out of the mob by the returning Aztec males. Moliere re-established his dominance however he and all the adult males didn't stay for long. After the natal-males left, a group of rovers from the Van Helsing males, reccently the Pandora, joined the Aztecs with Cecil taking dominance. Current Members The Aztces have 24 members as of March 2014. Zelda (VAZF027) Dominant Female Cecil (VVHM016) Dominant Male ''' Jizzle (VVHM022) Nini (VAZF037) Meha (VAZF038) Swiss (VAZM039) Wensleydale (VAZF041) Babybelle (VAZM042) Stilton (VAZF043) Boshy (VAZM045) Tersea (VAZF046) Wub (VAZF047) Fap (VAZM048) Alcedo (VAZM054) Alvia (VAZF055) Arktoos (VAZF056) Link (VAZM057) Ganondorf (VAZM058) Sheik (VAZF059) Epona (VAZF060) Saria (VAZF061) Tringle (VAZM062) Tetra (VAZF063) VAZP064 VAZP065 VAZP066 VAZP067 All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Atzces. Monkulus (VWF063) Seacrest (VWM079) Charlie (VWM082) Colombus (VWM092) Bananas (VWF097) Flo (VWF090) Billy (VWF093) Bananas (VWF098) Busta (VWM111) Ren (VWM112) Miss Lilly The Pink (VWF106) Squig (VWF118) Chiriqui (VWF119) Rufus (VWM120) Etosha (VWM121) Murray (VWM122) Burdock (VWF115) Homestar Runner (VYM130) Zaphod (VVM032) Logan (VWM073) Mitch (VWM074) Orinoco (VWM101) Ningaloo (VWM084) Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Marmite (VAZM001) Tofu (VAZF002) Abaca (VAZF003) Piglet (VAZM004) Dali (VAZM005) Darwin (VAZM006) Mimi (VAZF007) Moliere (VAZM008) Lola (VAZF009) Chaka (VAZM010) Proteus (VAZF011) Chin Chin (VAZF012) Che Che (VAZM013) Ellie-Jade (VAZM014) Snowflake (VAZF015) Toblerone (VAZF016) Tabie (VAZM017) Kathleen (VAZF018) Cameron (VAZM019) Molly (VAZF020) Gerald Durrell (VAZM021) Mr. Cat (VAZM022) Mr. Ellie (VAZM023) General Big Daddy (VAZM024) Navi (VAZM025) Jam (VAZM026) Zelda (VAZF027) Turkey (VAZM028) Scrooge (VAZM029) Santa (VAZF030) Rednose (VAZM031) Aurora (VAZM032) Scratte (VAZF033) Bachi (VAZM034) Trinity (VAZM035) Cinnamon (VAZF036) Nini (VAZF037) Meha (VAZF038) Swiss (VAZM039) Cheddar (VAZF040) Wensleydale (VAZF041) Babybelle (VAZM042) Stilton (VAZF043) Captian Danger Awesome (VAZM044) Boshy (VAZM045) Tersea (VAZF046) Wub (VAZF047) Fap (VAZM048) Wensleydale II (VAZF049) Ole (VAZM050) Lasse (VAZM051) Inga (VAZF052) Bosse (VAZM053) Alcedo (VAZM054) Alvia (VAZF055) Arktoos (VAZF056) Cecil (VVHM016) Krueger (VVHM018) Manson (VVHM019) Jizzle (VVHM022) Link (VAZM057) Ganondorf (VAZM058) Sheik (VAZF059) Epona (VAZF060) Saria (VAZF061) Tringle (VAZM062) Tetra (VAZF063) VAZP064 VAZP065 VAZP066 VAZP067 Rivals The Aztces first rivals were the Whiskers, however they moved away and no longer had encounter with the Whiskers. Their other rivals were the Moomins and Nutters but that both groups moved away. This open new territory for the Van Helsing, formed by some evicted females from the Aztces. The Baobab also formed near the Aztces and became their new rivals as well as the Sequoia. Sometimes the Aztecs encounter a near by wild group. History '''March 2007: '''Monkulus, Flo, Billy, Bananas, Miss Lilly the Pink, Squig and Chirique and males Seacrest, Charlie, Colombus, Busta, Ren, Etosha, Rufus and Murray splitered from the Whiskers and formed the Aztces. '''April 2007: '''Seacrest, Charlie, Busta, Ren and Rufus rejoined the Whiskers. Burdock joined the Aztces. '''May 2007: '''One encounter with Whiskers. '''June 2007: '''Monkulus became the dominant female no dominant male. '''July 2007: Two group encounters with Whiskers. August 2007: Five encounters with Whiskers September 2007: Homestar Runner joined the group and assumed dominant male position. Three group encounters with Whiskers. October 2007: Zaphod, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco joined the group and kicked out Homestar Runner. Zaphod assumed male dominance. Two encounters with Lazuli and one with Whiskers. Ningaloo rejoined the Whiskers during an encounter. November 2007: Monkulus and Billy were pregnant, Bananas was evicted, Logan went roving. December 2007: Monkulus gave birth to Tofu, Marmite, Piglet and Abaca. Billy lost her litter. January 2008: Bananas, Billy and Flo were pregnant and evicted. Both Squig and Burdock aborted. One encountered with Baobab. February 2008: Monkulus was seen mating with Bruce and perhaps was pregnant. Flo, Billy and Bananas were evicted and formed the Van Helsing. March 2008: Monkulus was pregnant. Chiriqui, Squig and Burdock were evicted. Murray and Etosha left the group and formed the Munchkins. April 2008: Monkulus aborted her litter. May 2008: One encounter with Nutters. Bruce appeared twice. June 2008: One encounter with Nutters and Van Helsing. Burdock was pregnant. Logan and Orinoco went roving. July 2008: Monkulus was pregnant. Burdock lost her litter. August 2008: Monkulus gave birth to Dali, Darwin, Mimi and Moliere. Orinoco and Logan left the group and formed the Incas. Two encounters with the Van Helsing. September 2008: Alonzo Mourning wnet roving. October 2008: Monkulus and Chiriquí were pregnant. Chiriquí, Burdock and Squig were evicted. Chiriquí left the group and formed the Fiends. November 2008: Monkulus gave birth to Lola, Chaka and Proteus. January 2009: Monkulus and Squig were pregnant. February 2009: Squig lost her litter, Monkulus and Burdock were pregnant. March 2009: Burdock lost her litter and Monkulus gave birth to Chin Chin, Che Che and Ellie-Jade April 2009: Alonzo Mourning went roving twice. June 2009: One encounter with Baobab once. Alonzo Mourning, Dali and Darwin went roving. July 2009: Three encounters with Baobab. Squig was evicted and Burdock had a miscarriage. August 2009: Monkulus was pregnant. Burdock was evicted and absent at the end of the month. September 2009: One encounter with the Baobab. Monkulus gave birth to Snowflake, Tobleron and Tabie. Burdock and Squig were evicted. October 2009: '''Three encounters with Baobab. '''November 2009: Monkulus was pregnant. Two encounters with Boabab. December 2009: Monkulus gave birth to Kathleen, Cameron, Mollie and Gerald Durrell. Abaca and Tofu were evicted. January 2010: Abaca, Tofu and Chin Chin left the group and formed the Vikings. One encounter with Baobab and Lazuli each. February 2010: Monlukus was pregnant. Squig, Burdock, Mimi and Proteus were evicted. March 2010: Monkulus gave birth to Mr. Cat, Mr. Ellie, General Big Daddy, Navi, Jam and Zelda. One encounter with Sequoia. April 2010: Mimi was pregnant. One encounter with the Van Helsing.' ' May 2010: Mimi lost her litter. One encounter with Baobab. Zaphod, Marmite, Piglet, Darwin and Ellie-Jade formed the Underdogs. Alonzo Mourning and Dali went roving and were absent. June 2010: '''One encounter with a wild group and Baobab each. Alonzo Mourning joined the Elveera. Moliere became the dominant male. '''July 2010: One encountered Kung Fu. August 2010: Monkulus was pregnant. Squig, Burdock, Mimie, Lola and Chin Chin were evicted and formed the Zebra Mob. September 2010: Monkulus aborted. Moliere, Dali and Tabie went roving. October 2010: Monkulus was pregnant. Proteus, Snowflake and Toblerone were evicted. November 2010: '''Monkulus gave birth to Turkey, Scoorge, Santa and Rednose. Snowflake and Toblerone were evicted. Dali went roving. '''December 2010: '''Snowflake was pregnant. Dali went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Snowflake lost her litter. Moliere, Dali, Tabi and Cameron went roving. '''February 2011: '''Monkulus was pregnant. Proteus, Snowflake, Toblerone and Kathleen. Two encounters with Van Helsing. '''March 2011: Monkulus gave birth to Aurora, Scratte, Bachi, Trinity, Cinnamon, Nini and Meha. April 2011: '''Monkulus aborted. Moliere, Dali, Tabie and Che Che went roving. '''May 2011: '''Two encounters with Baobab and one with Sequoia. '''June 2011: Snowflake, Toblerone and Mollie were evicted and formed the Pandora. Three encounters with Sequoia. July 2011: Monkulus was pregnant. Moliere, Dali, Tabie, Cameron and Gerald Durrel went roving. August 2011: '''Monkulus gave birth to Swiss, Cheddar, Wenslaydale and Babybelle. Kathleen was pregnant. Three encounters with Van Helsing and one with Baobab. '''September 2011: Kathleen gave birth to Stilton, Captain Danger Awsome, Boshy and Tersea. October 2011: Monkulus died. Kathleen became the dominant female. Kathleen was pregnant. One encounter with Nequoia. November 2011: '''Kathleen gave birth to Wub and Fap. Zelda and Santa were evicted. '''December 2011: Moliere, Dali, Tabie, Cameron and Gerald Durrell went roving. Janaury 2012: Kathleen aborted. Moliere, Dali, Tabie, Cameron and Gerald Durrell went roving. February 2012: '''Santa was pregnant. Moliere, Chaka, Che Che, Tabie, Gerald Durrell, Mr. Cat, Mr. Ellie, General Big Daddy, Navi and Jam went roving. '''March 2012: Santa gave birth to Wenslaydale II, Ole, Lasse, Inga and Bosse. Gerald Durrell, Navi, Rednose and Bachi left the group and joined the Mockingjays. April 2012: Dali, Chaka, Che Che, and Mr. Ellie went roving. Cameron and Navi went roving. May 2012: '''Tabie and Cameron went roving. '''June 2012: One encounter with Sequoia. July 2012: Dali, Chaka and Cameron left the group and joined the Nequoia. August 2012: '''Zelda was pregnant. Moliere, Tabie, Mr. Cat. Mr. Ellie. General Big Daddy and Jam '''September 2012: '''Zelda aborted. Turkey, Santa and Scourge were evicted. '''October 2012: '''Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf joined the group. Moliere, Mr. Ellie, Mr. Cat, General Big Daddy, Jam, Aurora, Trinity, Captain Danger Awesome went roving and were absent. Candy Flip became the dominant male. '''November 2012: '''Turkey, Scrooge, Santa, Scratte, Cinnamon, Cheddar and Inga were evicted and left the group to form the Mayans. Tabie, Captain Danger Awesome, Ole, Lasse and Bosse left the group and joined the Mayans. Moliere, Mr. Cat. Mr; Ellie, General Big Daddy and Trinity returned to the group and kicked Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf who joined the Mayans. '''December 2012: '''Kathleen gave birth to Alcedo, Alvia and Arktoss. Kathleen died. Zelda became the new dominant female. Moliere, Mr. Cat, Mr. Ellie, General Big Daddy and Trinity went roving and left the group. '''Janaury 2013: '''Cecil, Krueger, Manson and Jizzle joined the group. Cecil became the dominant male. One encounter with Pandora. '''Febaury 2013: '''Meha and Wenslaydale aborted and were evicted along with Nini. Krueger, Manson and Jizzle went roving. Two encounters with Van Helsing. '''March 2013: '''Zelda was pregnant. Meha, Wenslaydale and Nini were evicted. Krueger, Manson, Jizzle, Swish and Fap went roving. One with Van Helsing. '''April 2013: Zelda gave birth to Link, Ganondorf and Sheik. Two encounters with Sequoia. May 2013: Krueger, Manson, Boshy and Fap went roving. Two encounters with Baobab and one with Sequoia. June 2013: '''Stilton aborted. Three encounters with Nequoia and one with Van Helsing. '''July 2013: One encounter with Baobab and Nequoia. August 2013: '''Manson was Last Seen. Krueger, Jizzle, Swish, Boshy and Fap went roving. One encounter with Van Helsing. '''September 2013: '''Krueger was Last Seen. Zelda was pregnant. Meha, Wenslaydale, Teresa, Nini and Wub were evicted. Jizzle, Swish, Boshy and Fap went roving. '''October 2013: '''Zelda gave birth to Epona, Saria, Tringle and Tetra. Jizzle, Swiss, Boshy and Fap went roving. Two encounters with Van Helsing. '''November 2013: '''Meha, Babybelle and Teresa were pregnant. Two encounetrs with Nequoia. '''December 2013: '''Zela was pregnant but aborted. Meha, Babybelle and Teresa lost their litters and were evicted. Wenslaydale was pregnant. '''Janaury 2014: Wenslayde lost her litter. Nini aborted. Jizzle, Swich, Boshy and Fap went roving. '''February 2014: '''Zelda was pregnant. Nini, Meha, Babybelle and Wenslaydale were evicted. '''March 2014: '''Zelda gave birth to VAZP064, VAZP065, VAZP066 and VAZP067. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs